Happy Campers Orphanage
by WolfSkiFace
Summary: My version of how the Hex Girls met. No slash, possibly CP in next chapters, not sure yet. The girls have special, elemental powers too, and someone's after them! Rated T for language, torture, and other things.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Scooby doo. Duh.

Warning: There may be some corporal punishment in future chapters or even this one, I've yet to decide. And, please, if there is, don't flame!

Sally McKnight hated this place. She was supposed to be safe here. She was unaware what the word 'safe' even meant anymore. The staff was awful, they had terrible punishments for misbehaving, and food was the worst! It was Happy Campers Orphanage, but Sally couldn't see for her life what was so happy about it.

Sally had been here for her entire life. She never met a kind adult, and never had the experience of a loving hug or kiss. She'd never been loved in her whole life, and at age nine, had already told herself she never would be.

But Sally wasn't like other kids. She had, this… this _thing _she could do. With fire. She could make her hands warmer, and when she was angry, she could see little sparks fly around her clenched fists. Sometimes she would sneak out into the forests surrounding the orphanage and pick up dry leaves, and then watch them heat in her hand until they shriveled and begin to turn into little embers around the edges.

Today, the director of the orphanage, Dr. Smith, was conducting business there.

"Sally, please come here," Dr. Smith yelled up the stairs. Sally trudged down the stairs, moving her black hair that reached well below her shoulder bones out of her dazzling emerald eyes.

"Yes sir?" she asked politely. He always wanted to talk to her, and she thought that he wanted her powers. He seemed obsessed with her, and not in the 'I want to adopt you,' way.

"How are you doing? Medication alright? You're not causing trouble I hope?" He questioned good naturedly. He knew how much Sally hated her meds, but she needed them. Or so she thought.

"Good I guess," Sally said. She never did like talking to the director. He always managed to make her nervous, and she twisted her foot, looking at the ground.

"It's polite to look at someone when you speak, Sally," the director stated, firmly taking Sally's chin and slowly forcing her to look at him. She was a mild tempered girl, and knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"Better," Dr. Smith said, blue eyes burning into green ones. Sally desperately fought the urge to look away, and held eye contact feebly.

"Sir?" Sally asked nervously, wondering if it was ok for her to ask a question. They were very picky in the orphanage.

"Yes Sally?"

"Can I ask a question, sir?" Sally asked.

"You just did. And _can _you ask a question, Sally?"

"_May _I, sir?" Sally corrected.

"Yes, you may." The doctor answered.

"Why am I… why am I on this medication, Sir?" Sally asked cautiously. The doctor just smiled and bent down onto one knee, but he was a tall man, and even on his knee he was still eye to eye with the poor girl.

"Sally, you're a special girl. You have very unique abilities that I know you've already discovered. We need to make sure that you don't lose control and hurt someone." The doctor said with a sweetness in his voice, but Sally could feel the underlying, "Or else," in his words.

"Do you understand that, Sally?" Dr. Smith asked. Sally wanted so desperately to look away, but you learn quickly at Happy Camper Orphanage not to make the same mistake with the same person twice within an hour.

"Yes sir," Sally whispered. Were her powers not so great after all? Would she hurt someone?

"Can you show me your powers, Sally?" Dr. Smith asked. There was a powerful lust, a never ending longing to see her powers.

"Sir?" Sally questioned, and suddenly backed up when Dr. Smith stood up, looming over her.

"Show me your powers, Sally. This is not a request," he added, slowly, menacingly, as he stalked after Sally. After another couple steps backwards Sally took before she turned and bolted, desperately trying to get away from this power-hungry man.

"It was not in your best interest to run, Sally," Dr. Smith said, roughly snagging her arm, and whipping her over his shoulder, Sally kicking and screaming like a five year old. Smith threw her into his van and drove to his secret facility, hours away.

"Sally, if you don't stop crying, if will not be a good day for you," Smith warned. Sally hastily tried to quiet down, but honestly, how could the day get much worse for poor Sally? Much worse.

The doctor blind-folded Sally and led her down fights of steps, hallways, through rooms, all taking about 15 minutes to reach their destination. There was a dank smell to it, and Sally guessed that they were far underground.

When Sally's blindfold was removed, she almost wished he'd put it back on. It was a dungeon, no other word for it, with sharp, stone walls and iron chains. But what scared her most was the contraption in the middle that Smith was leading her to.

It was sort of a steel table. Smith pushed Sally into the chair, and placed her arms palm up, on the table. He put a stock in place that held her fore arms down, and another that held all ten fingers down, making her palms helpless to whatever he had planned.

**Alright guys, there's Chapter one! I hope that this cliff hanger entices you to favorite this story, and as always, review!**


End file.
